Follow
by Melundomeiel
Summary: No, it wasn't following; following was usually more casual, less like being attached by some invisible chord. Or perhaps it was more like a leash? She then began to wonder who was the pet and who was the owner.
1. Follow

Hello hello. It seems that I have finally reached the point where I feel like writing something about Ashe and Basch. _Damnit._ I usually just write silly fanfiction if any, so who knows what this is, and if I'll do anything more with it. I'm flirting with the idea of simply doing one shots, because I generally suck at continuing to a conclusion (if at all). Hm.

Well. Anyway.

Title indicates how I have no inspiration or interest in titles.

And. I don't typically write this sort of thing. I think.

Enjoy. c:

* * *

**Follow**

He had been following behind her all day. No, it wasn't following; following was usually more casual, less like being attached by some invisible chord. Or perhaps it was more like a leash? She then began to wonder who was the pet and who was the owner. A frown which had been threatening to form for some time finally found it's way through her thoughts and into her face. And a right fine frown it was.

She decided that having him stalk behind her was annoying. It was annoying because she had not asked him to follow her. She had intended to go off on her own, somewhere, anywhere—well, as far and strange as her _trappings_ would allow.

But this was no longer an option. She could not do as she pleased with _him_ following her. It would ruin everything. He would learn her tricky little secrets and hiding places, and it would _ruin everything_.

And thus, she had been leading him around in circles for the better part of an hour. It was an unusual display of patience on her part, but soon this circling had to end. It was driving her mad.

She stopped abruptly, bringing her hands to her hips. The man behind her halted his stride, silent as ever…silently wondering what the girl intended to do. She turned around to face him quite suddenly, a truly sour look on her face.

"Go away."

He remained silent for a few moments, almost tempted to smile his amusement. Then, apologetically, "Your Highness…"

"_No._ You heard me did you not!? Begone!"

The smile was beginning to twitch at his lips; there was something about her authoritative rage which he sometimes found unbearably amusing. Then, calmly, "Please, Majesty, I must respect you father's orders…"

"Oh?! And you mustn't respect _mine?!_"

He flinched inwardly. She was getting a little…_screechy_. He had to find some way to placate her anger, and with haste he thought of something. A little awkwardly he suggested, "Erm…but Majesty, I had hoped you might want to visit the stables?"

The girl frowned, for she had expected more protests, not this. She rather liked this. Of course, she could not let that on, "…Perhaps." She said rather haughtily. She still wished to be left to her own devices, after all.

He smiled inwardly, noting her valiant effort to continue being cross, "Then let us be off, Majesty." He then made his way forward, to lead the way, keeping a bit of a brisk pace. The girl did her best to keep up beside him, refusing to fall behind…for a little while, anyway.

It was not long before he realized he had accepted his 'success' a little too carelessly. When he no longer heard the smart tapping of her shoes, nor saw her blonde head bobbing along beside him he knew he had been duped. Coming to a halt in the corridor he whipped around to look for the girl, but to no avail. She had slipped off without his notice and…

"Gods damn it, Ashe."


	2. Falling

In some ways I think this chapter is stronger, in other ways not so much. I may actually revise and edit this later, because I did notice an error in the previous chapter that will probably bother me as long as I remember it's there. In any case, not sure if I'll expand on this further, but I may if I find something more I want to write.

I think the ending to this isn't quite right, and that's the main reason I think I'll come back to revise. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy...and I'll promptly shut up now.

* * *

**Falling**

It had of course been his duty for the day, but he was growing tired of getting hell for the loss of the now—"at large"—eight year-old princess. Still, yet another verbal blow came his way…

"How is it you always manage to let her fool you, Basch?" the dark-haired man would seem impressed with Basch if he did not sport a handsome scowl, "How many times have I told you to let her walk in front? That is the only way to keep a proper eye on her…"

Basch merely nodded, he was beginning to scowl himself for getting scolded so. After all, _he _certainly wasn't the only one to have lost the princess.

Now the other man was scowling about the room… Basch had not wished to go to the king with this information. The king had a busy day, and naturally his failure to keep his eye on the sneaky little princess for more than forty-five minutes was not something he wished to divulge so much as remedy before anyone were to notice. Nonetheless, he needed aid.

"Perhaps we should begin our search, Vossler, instead of wasting more time." He spoke with some irritation in his voice, for he could see Vossler had been preparing to berate him some more.

"Aye." He grinned a little, "Better find the terror before she does something foolish."

"…She probably already has." Basch mumbled, leaving the room.

---

Ashe had been thoroughly pleased with herself all the meanwhile, having slipped away from the knight so easily. It had been becoming increasingly difficult to escape her guardians, for they seemed to be quicker to anticipate her schemes as time went on. Vossler was worst of all, she reflected with a frown. He was always quick to catch her when she tried to sneak in on audiences with the king, or tried to climb over the outer wall of the castle… Which was what she was attempting at that particular moment.

There was an old tree which stood in a far corner of the courtyard; a gnarled and dry thing, which only occasionally showed green, leaves at its tips. It seemed to cling at the high outer wall, providing a sturdy ladder for any who wished to climb it. This was the princess's favourite tree. She spent a great deal of her time monkeying around its branches, and when she wasn't being watched, she spent her time trying to get to the top of the wall using it's branches.

On this particular day, she seemed to be making the most progress she had ever made in climbing to the top of the tree. She continued to get closer and closer to the ever-elusive top, carefully pushing and pulling herself upward on the tangle of branches. Ashe was excited, for she was nearly high enough to see over the wall. However, as she gripped the next branch to pull herself up, there came a shout from behind her.

"_MAJESTY!_" Boomed Basch worriedly, seeing the girl so high up. Unfortunately, as he yelled this, Ashe was given quite a start. She let go of the branch she had been holding when she turned to look over her shoulder, losing her balance as a result. The knight nearly had a heart attack watching the girl begin her fall, and immediately ran to the base of the tree to catch her. However, he did not make it quite in time and soon the young princess hit the ground with a hard thump.

"Your highness--! Are you all right?!" Basch exclaimed, immediately kneeling at Ashe's side.

The girl groaned, and whimpered a little lying in a heap on her stomach before replying irritably, "I _was_, until you went and interrupted my climbing!" She sat up now, glaring at Basch unabashedly with dirt smudged on her face, along with twigs and bits of grass sticking out of her hair at all angles.

Basch was relieved that she wasn't seriously harmed, and though he felt guilty for causing her fall…he could not help chuckling at the princess's state. She stared at him now, confused as to why he was laughing. "What is it?" She asked, frowning at him.

When he continued to chuckle as he plucked a rather large twig out of her hair, Ashe found herself giggling right along with him. Basch then stood up, helping the princess up with a hand in turn, "We had best get you inside and have you cleaned up, majesty." He said with a lingering grin.

Ashe sighed in defeat, "Very well." She was not looking forward to the scolding she would get from her governess.

Basch fell back as they walked toward the entrance, allowing the princess to lead the way forward. When she noticed this, she turned around placing her hands on her hips quite pointedly.

"Vossler told you, didn't he?"

"He scolds me more than he scolds you, princess…" and then, more boldly, "You always get me into trouble."

This was met with a barely held together glare, before the girl turned around to march forward. Ashe sported a smile that was more than pleased once she was faced away from him. It seemed there was at least one knight who would follow her into anything. No matter _what._


End file.
